Sonic Tales: What in Bloody Mary?
by NightSlayer344
Summary: On Halloween night, Sonic and the gang go to Empire town to celebrate the Halloween spirit at a festival being held there. Meanwhile a evil being wakes up after many years of deep slumber and starts terrorizing the town of Empire with an army. It's up to Sonic and his friends to put a stop to it before it's to late for the town and Sonic himself. The third entry of Sonic Tales.


_It's that time of the year again, where everyone dresses up as the favorite character or monster from movies, tv shows, and cartoons to rot their teeth from the candy they receive. The weather, dark and gloomy, the tree's orange leafs all over the ground. A full moon up in the dark sky shooting its beam of light. Yes folks its a Halloween tale if you couldn't tell by the title of this story and what better way to spend Halloween is with Sonic and his two friends. Lets see what awaits for them this Halloween night._

At Sonic's house

"Come on Sonic hurry up, you're wasting me and Honey's time getting candy!" yelled a impatient yellow fox dressed as a Ghostbuster with a vacuum that looks like a Proton pack on his back. "Yeah Sonic what's taking ya so long! This is my first Halloween with you and Tails and I want this to be the best!" yelled the honey colored cat dressed up as Alice from Alice: Madness Returns.15 years old Honey the Cat, who Sonic meet during one of his adventure is joining him on this night of horror. Both Tails and Honey were watching some of the horror films Sonic had from his movie collection.

Currently they are watching 'Night of the Living Dead', while they were waiting for Sonic to get ready with his costume. "Just give me one more minute you guys, I promise I'll be done by then. I want to look my best in this costume." Sonic shouted out his room upstairs. Tails and Honey looked at each other with unconvinced looks on their faces, turning off the movie and both started to go upstairs to Sonic's room.

"Okay Sonic you have until I count to 3 before I knock down this door." Tails said, getting no response at Sonic's door. "One…two.." Tails was getting ready to say three, when all sudden he got cut off. "Hold it!" Sonic shouted on the other side of the door. The door then open slowly to reveal Sonic in his costume.

"I am Vengeance, I am the night, I am Batman!" Sonic said showing off his costume. "Sonic you're going as Batman?" Tails asked. "Eeyup, you know how much I love Batman. Also I been playing a lot of the Arkham games as of lately." Sonic said fixing his cape and utility belt.

"So now that you're done, where are we going to trick or treat?" Honey asked. "Good question Honey, where are we going trick or treating Sonic?" Tails asking as well. "We're going to Empire town for Halloween." Sonic answered. "Empire town? Why there?" Tails asked. "During my adventure fixing the earth with Chip, we both stumble on a Halloween festival there and it was awesome!" Sonic said excitedly. "Me and Chip had the time our lives there, so I thought we could do the same thing. Not to mention, Empire town gives the best candies they have to offer." Sonic stated, as the three headed down the stairs.

Honey's eyes widen in joy. "That is pretty awesome Sonic and thanks again for inviting me to trick or treat with you guys." Honey thanked the boys as they exited Sonic's house. "No problem Honey, we usually invite Knuckles, but I'm afraid he's too busy with the Master Emerald right now. People always like to go Angel Island to pull pranks on Knuckles by taking the Master Emerald on Halloween." Tails said, jumping into the cockpit of the Tornado, parked in front of Sonic's house with Honey on the passenger seat and Sonic on the wing of the Tornado.

"Yeah stinks to be him right now." Sonic said getting ready for the Tornado to take off. "By way the guys did you know that there is gonna be a Blood Moon later tonight, I heard its gonna be the bloodiest yet." Tails said as the Tornado lifted off the ground and started soarin through the night sky. "Really a Blood Moon? On Halloween night, how fitting." Honey said fascinated, looking the full moon above them. "HIT IT TAILS, FULL SPEED AHEAD!" Sonic demanded as Tails hit the boost button, blasting through the night sky.

Empire Town

"Well guys looks like we're here." Sonic said looking forward to see Empire Town in front of them. "Alright, now to land the Tornado." Tails said as he land the Tornado in a plain field. "I can't wait for the Halloween festival, I hope its fun as you said it was Sonic." Honey said, getting out of the passenger seat.. "Trust me its gonna be the best fun time you'll ever have, I guarantee it ." Sonic said, jumping off the wing of the Tornado giving Honey his trademark grin.

"Guys look up at the moon, it's starting to turn a bit red." Tails said pointing at the moon making Sonic and Honey look up. "Well thats pretty cool, can't wait till it turns fully red." Sonic said as he and Honey looked at the moon for a moment. "Enough looking at the moon, let's go get some candy before we head to the Halloween festival." Sonic said as he started to run to Empire Town. "Yeah!" both Tails and Honey said cheerfully as they followed Sonic.

Empire Town's Catacombs

Somewhere in the south of Empire town was a catacomb made hundreds of years ago, where the fainted beam from the soon to be Blood Moon hit a huge catacomb room filled with coffins and skeleton bones all over floor covered in spider webs with two torch lights brighten the room. But there was one coffin that stood out from all the others. This coffin was a red coffin, placed center in the middle of the room. The fainted beam made its way to red coffin making it shake little bit and a faint voice coming from it.

"The Blood Moon I been waiting for has finally arrive, soon I shall take my revenge on the people of this town for what they did to me hundreds of years ago and take over this town. I'll make people kneel before me and my army and together we shall make this place ours once again. They will know to fear the name: Bloody Mary."

With Sonic and Co.

"Can you guys believe the amount of candy we got from those houses." Tails said hold a huge bag of candy in hands. "I sure can, your were right Sonic. this place did give the best candies." Honey said as she licked her lips looking at her bag candy. "Aww it was nothing, beside it was thanks to Tails' 'Miles Electric' that pinpointed the best houses to go to." Sonic praising Tails' gadget as they stumbled upon a fairground like area in the center of the town.

"Here it is: the Halloween festival, feast your eyes and be amazed." Sonic said coming in the festival grounds."Woah!" Honey and Tails both amazed at the same time. What they saw in front of them was a huge bonfire in the middle of the festival lighting up the area with kids and adults playing some of the festival games it had offer. People in their Halloween costumes chatting and some food stands all over area with people lined up. Everyone at the festival was having a good time and not giving a care in the world.

"Aw no way!" Sonic said excitedly, scaring Tails and Honey by his burst. "What is it Sonic?" Honey asked. "Crush 40 is doing a concert for the festival, they're one of my favorite bands." Sonic said seeing a Crush 40 poster on the wall. "I gotta see them play. You two enjoy yourselves for the moment, I'll catch up with you guys later after I see Crush 40." Sonic said running, holding on to his bag of candy. "Okay then, we'll catch you later Sonic!" Tails shouted to Sonic, leaving them for the moment. "Well Honey its looks like…." Tails stopped talking when he turn around to see Honey at a High striker.

"Honey can you really do it? It looks pretty hard to do" Tails said walking up to Honey as she was getting the hammer ready to hit the bell. "Trust me Tails I'm skilled martial artist, I'm pretty sure I can do this." Honey said getting ready. "Just so you know young lady, nobody not even the strongest men here today couldn't ring the bell, so why bother give it try." said the man operating the High striker trying to put down Honey's self of steam.

"Because I'm Honey the Cat and I can't resist a challenge." Honey said proudly as she gave a strong whack at the High striker with the hammer, making the puck pass through the bell and into the sky, making the man,Tails and the people around them, jaw drop in shock by her strength. "I'll be taking a prize if you don't mind." Honey said, smiling proudly. "Sure take anyone of them from the basket." the man said still fazed by shock on what just happen. "Alright!, way to go Honey!" Tails cheering Honey. "Thanks Tails." Honey said to Tails, getting a 'NIGHTS' plushie from the basket. "Oh what kind of game is that?" Honey said running quickly, when she saw another challenging game. "Oh boy, I hope she doesn't go overboard with the games." Tails said following Honey.

With Sonic

"Alright I think I see the Crush 40 stage up ahead." Sonic looking up ahead in front of him. As Sonic continued to walk his way, until someone shouted for him. "Hey you, blue hedgehog dressed up as Batman!" shouted the female voice. "Huh?" Sonic looked to his left to see a early twenty year old female human dressed in a pinkish-purple sleeveless shirt, blue pants, red bandana on her head tying up her black hair, and one gold necklace around her neck, near a blue tent covered in white stars.

"What me?" Sonic said, pointing at himself for the woman. "Yes you, who else is a blue anthropomorphic hedgehog here?" the woman said, teasing. "Now get in the tent, it's important that I speak to you." the woman said, entering back in her tent. Sonic decide to go in the large tent house to check what she is talking about since it looks like Crush 40 hasn't started playing yet.

Entering the tent house of this mysterious woman, Sonic took off his Batman mask to get a better view of the place. What Sonic saw weird antiques that you would see in a fortune teller place like cards, pots, weird jewelry and knick knacks. Sonic sat on the chair near a table with the fortune teller on the side of the table with her crystal ball near her.

"Now then, what is it that is so important that you must tell me? Is it about my love life? No need to tell me because I already know I don't have one." Sonic said proudly and teasing. "Please don't remind me of those love fortunes. I have been deal with a lot of girls with that today and it's so annoying." The fortune teller said annoyed. "They either cheer very loudly if they a love life or cry very loudly if they don't have a love life, which really hurts my ear." the fortune teller said frustrated. "Why the most annoying girl today was a pink hedgehog that came by here a few hours ago before she got kicked out town." the fortune teller said.

Flashback: a few hours ago

"So tell me, is my love life going to be with Sonic." Amy said hoping it was. "Let me see with my crystal ball and I shall tell if it is." the fortune teller said looking at her crystal ball. A few minutes passed as the fortune teller continued to look at her crystal ball. "Well?" Amy said getting impatient. "I hate to break it to ya girl, but I don't see a future with you and Sonic together." the fortune teller said.

"WHAT!" Amy shouted angrily slamming her fist on the table scaring the fortune teller. "That impossible we were meant to be together, do the fortune telling again. I want a redo!" Amy demanded. "Jeez girl calm down, there are other fishes in the sea you know, not just one." the fortune teller said trying to calm Amy down, but didn't as she made things even worse. "Redo the fortune NOW!" Amy demanded as she pulled out her Piko Piko hammer from hammerspace. "Okay okay just put down the hammer, no need to get violent here." the fortune teller said as she was getting ready to redo Amy's fortune

Another few minutes pass until something started happen to the crystal ball. "I think I see something in the crystal ball!" the fortune teller said in relief. "Really? Is there future with me and Sonic after all?" Amy said happily. The fortune teller looked at the crystal ball carefully, only to have a worried face. "Umm…." the fortune teller unable to tell her on what she just saw on her crystal ball. "Well tell me, is it?" Amy said still hoping. "You might want to check the crystal ball for yourself." the fortune teller said worried. Amy immediately rush to the other side of the table and shove the fortune teller out of her seat to the ground. "Hey! You didn't need to shove me!" the fortune teller said angrily, but Amy didn't pay attention at moment as she was looking at the crystal ball.

"Oh please let there be a future for me and Sonic, oh please let there be a future for me and Sonic!" Amy pleaded at the crystal ball. Suddenly the crystal ball started to play the video of Rick Astley's 'Never gonna give you up' in front of Amy, causing her face to turn red in anger. "Hmm? I think my crystal ball just Rick Rolled you, I didn't even know it could do that." The fortune teller said holding her laughter.

End of flashback.

"After that she went so beserk that I had to call the cops, who had to kicked her out of town." the fortune teller said finishing her story up. "Well sucks to be her." Sonic shrugged, not caring at all about the pink hedgehog. "So now that go you got your story out of the way, tell me reason why you want me to be here Ms…" Sonic said hoping to get a name out of her.

"I am Madam Ruby, but you can just call me or just Ruby." Ruby said as she got up from her seat to extended her hand to shake Sonic's hand, which the blue hedgehog shaked. "I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic sharing his name "So your the Sonic that the crazy pink hedgehog was talking about?" Ruby asked as she sat down to her chair

"Yeah, just so you so know, I don't like her in a romantic way. I only like her as a friend and nothing more, I'm not a romantic kind of guy, I'm more of an adventure and action kinda guy." Sonic stated in serious tone. "No need to tell me, I can tell by your attitude and because I think that pink hedgehog needs help. Its no wonder there's no future between you and her." Ruby said. "Now the reason your here is because a dreadful event is going to occur tonight." Ruby stated as she looked at her crystal ball.

"Really?" Sonic now curious. "Yes, but I can't tell what's going to happen to be exact. The crystal ball told me that a blue hedgehog will put end to the terror of the event. As well to give you…." Ruby then got something from underneath table they were sitting on, pulling out a old rusted case, opening it. "this!" Ruby said finish her sentence.

What Ruby pulled out of the rusted case was shiny silver cross that when the light touches it, it glows almost like if the sun is out. "A cross?" Sonic covering his eyes from the cross' light. "Yes, this silver cross has been passed down by my family for years by the person who made it, with this it shall end the deadly threat." Ruby getting up to hand the cross to Sonic. "I want you to hold on to it until whatever the event the crystal ball foretold ends and give it back to me once its all done." Ruby said sitting back on her chair.

"How do I know if your telling the truth?" Sonic unsure to whether or not to trust Ruby. "I'm never wrong about my fortunes. Just take my word for it." Ruby said proudly as she was playing with her necklace. "So go out there and be prepared for what dreadful event thats gonna happen at any moment." Ruby said.

Sonic nodded as he put the silver cross on his utility belt inside pocket leaving Ruby's tent. "Also watch out for cyanide in the future!" Ruby shouted at Sonic hoping that he heard that, leaving the tent. "I hope the crystal ball is right about him." Ruby said as she saw the moon turn fully red.

Empire Town's Catacombs

"Yes yes YES!" shouted voice from the red coffin as the top lid of the coffin busted off like a rocket. What came out of the coffin was a slim pale woman dressed in a black, red hair, red eyes, sharp nails, and sharp fangs of teeth. "Bloody Mary is back and she is here for her revenge!" Bloody Mary said as she levitated off from the coffin. "Arise my minions, wake up after many years of sleeping. Its time for you to serve your queen once again!" the vampire woman said as she used her powers to wake her army from their slumber.

The coffins around her started to rumble as each of the coffin's lid open up revealing huge mansize bats coming out of the coffins. Each of them shouted a horrid noise as they woke up. They all began to form a row in front of their queen. Soon in front of Bloody Mary was a huge army of manbats, all bowing down to her. "What is your command my queen?" One of the manbats in the front row walked up to asked her.

"We'll shall take this town and its people to make this place ours once again." Bloody Mary said as she levitated through her army of manbats. "We'll stop anyone who gets in my way of my plans, if they do get in the way however, get rid of them at all cost." Bloody Mary said opening the exit door of the catacombs exiting it.

Soon Bloody Mary and her army found themselves walking pass through the town's closed stores. As she and army were walking, they were gaining eyes from people who were walking past them wonder how Bloody Mary was levitating in the air. "I wonder how she is doing that levitating trick?" a man asked his friend. "I don't know, but those people in the bat costumes following her look so real." said the other man to his friend.

"Halt!" Bloody Mary said to her army behind her, as one closed store got her attention as she looked through a store's glass displaying a drink. "Its seems they named a drink after me, while I was gone. I feel honor that they did that." Bloody Mary said with a face of delight, which immediately turned into a frown as her eye began to glow red.

Bloody Mary then used her magic to cause the store to blow up causing people to run in fear by the sudden explosion. Bloody Mary who didn't move a muscle as the explosion happen in front of her, unfazed by the explosion, while holding the drink named after her. She took a sip from the drink, only to have a disgusted face after tasting it. "Yet, I don't feel so honor." Bloody Mary said throwing the glass to the floor, shattering it. She looked down at the broken glass on the ground to see a flyer next to it, picking it up.

"So a festival is being held in the center of this town." Bloody Mary said, as a wicked smile appeared on her face. "This should be interesting." Bloody Mary looking at the flyer. "HEY YOU!" shouted a voice to her. Mary looked at her left to see a policeman coming to her.

"I have report of a redheaded woman in black dress who was near the explosion. You're coming with me for questioning." The policeman said getting out a pair of handcuffs. "I don't think so." Mary said, showing her sharp teeth and glowing red eyes to the office. "AHHHH! what the….." The policeman screamed in fear, pulling out his gun as Mary was coming up to him.

The policeman pulled the trigger on his gun on Mary, but it didn't seem to work as the bullets didn't hurt her . "What are you!?" The policeman said shocked that his bullets aren't working. "I'm what you all created." Mary said as she charge up to the policeman, as the officer began to run in fear.

"AHHH!" The officer was soon grabbed by his neck by Mary as she began to talk. "Now become my creation!" Mary said as her mouth began to get close to the officer's neck. "No, please don't do this, I beg of you…..AHHHH!" but it was too late, Mary bit into the man's neck, sucking his blood.

After finishing, the officer's skin was now pale and his appearance on his face looked different with sharp teeth and pointy ears. The policeman became a mindless vampire slave for Mary to command. "Now kneel to me!" Mary commanded, as the once use to be officer kneeled to her. "Wonderful, I see that I still got it." Mary praising her work. "Now then, Let's have a little fun around here before we head to the festival, shall we?" Mary asked her army of manbats, who all screech in liking the idea.

With Sonic

After seeing Crush 40 perform the song 'Bloody Tears' from Castlevania 2, Sonic was heading back to meet with Tails and Honey, only to see them running up him with worried faces. "Hey guys, what's up with the worried faces?" Sonic asked. "Sonic, something bad is happening!" Tails said getting out his Miles Electric.

"Really what's happening?" Sonic asked. "The Miles Electric receive reports of havoc in the south of Empire town." Tails reported. "We have to do something about it, before it reaches the festival grounds." Honey said. "This has to be the event Ms. Ruby was talking about." Sonic said in his head.

Sonic looked around him to see that the people were still having a great time, unaware what's happening in the south of Empire city. "Tails, Honey, make sure everyone here is safe and if anything bad happens here, make sure everyone here escapes. I'll go deal with the havoc going on in the south of this town." Sonic said.

"Wait Sonic! I gonna come along as well." Honey said wanting to join Sonic. "Thanks Honey, but I need you to stay with Tails and give him all the help he needs." Sonic said. "If I'm not back after a long period of time, then I'll need your help." Sonic said leaving Honey and Tails, who they both started to look around to see anything out of the ordinary.

South of Empire town

As Sonic reached the south part of Empire town, he saw people being chase by huge flying man size bats and abandon cars all over the streets. "What's going on?" Sonic thoughts was caught off as one of the manbats was flying towards him from his left. "Woah!" Sonic shouted, dodging the manbat's attack. The manbat made sharp turn heading back to Sonic for a another attack. Sonic then quickly grab a batarang from his utility belt and threw it with great force hitting the manbat's face, knocking it out of the sky.

"Its a good thing Espio gave me these handmade batarangs for my sixteenth birthday, I'll have to thank him again for that." Sonic said picking up the batarang he threw. Some of the other manbats saw what happen to their fallen friend and started to head for Sonic to attack him. "Seems like the fun, just got started!" Sonic seeing a flock of angry manbats coming his way.

They all surround Sonic in a circle as they were preparing attack. Sonic made the first attack as one of them charged at him. Soon they all attacked him all at once, while Sonic was hitting, countering, and dodging them with his speed and fast reflexes making him a one man army against the manbats.

"Feels like I'm fighting just like Batman does, I have been playing way too much Arkham city haven't I?" Sonic said, quickly countering one of the manbats attacked just like Batman does in Arkham city. "I'll take that as a yes." Sonic answering his own question.

As the fight went on, it was soon stopped as a voice was heard, making the manbats stop attacking. "HALT!" said the voice. The manbats then made clear path for a woman that Sonic never seen before. "I see someone is putting up a good fight against my manbats. I'm quite impressed, not many people could do so." Mary said looking at the hedgehog, who was still in his fighting position. "May I ask, what's your name?" Mary asking with the sound of interest. "I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic said proudly with a smirk on his face.

"Now for you, what's your name?" Sonic asked. "I'm surprise you haven't heard of me, I'm called Bloody Mary, but you can just call me Mary." Mary said. "Bloody Mary huh? Come to think of it, I think I have heard of that name before." Sonic said thinking. "May I also ask, why are you dressed as a bat?" Mary said looking at Sonic's outfit. Sonic stopped thinking as he looked at his Batman costume.

"Because Batman is awesome." Sonic stated with a smile. "Enough talk, how about you join me taking over this place. With your skills we'll be an unstoppable team. What do you say?" Mary said offering the hedgehog. Sonic face turn into a frown hearing this. "Sorry, but I afraid I'm gonna turn down that offer. There won't be any 'town taking' while I'm around." Sonic said. "Such a pity, I was going to allow to keep your free will if you did, but it looks like I'm going to have to take it by FORCE!." Mary charge at Sonic with her sharp teeth and glowing red eyes.

"Not so fast!" Sonic quickly got out of the silver cross from his utility belt causing Mary and her army to back away from Sonic. "That blasted cross again, where did you get that?" Mary said shielding her eyes from it. "Like if I'm gonna tell ya. Sounds like you have a bit of history with this cross." Sonic said getting closer to Mary who was backing away to wall, hissing at the cross.

"What's the matter afraid of a little cross?" Sonic said teasing, feeling in control. Unaware, one of the manbat that Sonic knocked out earlier with his batarang, manage to hit Sonic on the back of his head, knocking him out cold on the ground, dropping the silver cross on the floor.

"He should have been paying attention to his surrounding. No matter he should soon be paying attention to me." Mary said as she walked up to Sonic, grabbing his out cold body, getting ready to bite his neck. As she was about to bite his neck, she realize something as she looked at the hedgehog. "Wheres the neck on this hedgehog!?" Mary said looking carefully for the neck. All the manbats looked at each other shrugged to one another for not knowing as well. "Guess I'll take a bit on his shoulder then." Mary said awkwardly, beginning to taking a bite on his shoulder sucking on his blood.

Mary let go of the unconscious hedgehog on floor as the manbats were ready to jump on Sonic. "Leave him be!" Mary commanded her army as they stopped in their track. "He won't be a issue when he wakes up, for now let's head to the center of this town. Now somebody get rid of that cursed cross that he had." Mary commanded. One of the manbats volunteer to get rid of the cross, only to be hurt as it laid a finger on it. Many of the manbats tried as well, but only ended in the same result. "Leave the cross then, its not like he won't be needing it anytime soon anyway." Mary said as she left with her army following her from behind, leaving Sonic on the ground.

20 mins later

"Come on Tails, Sonic has been gone for a while now, he needs our helps." Honey said running with the yellow fox, following her behind. "Easy Honey, running with this Proton pack on my back isn't easy you know." Tails said having a hard time keeping up with the cat. "Look!" Honey stopped running, pointing at the hedgehog on the floor. "Its Sonic and it doesn't look good." Honey said as she and Tails running close to Sonic.

Honey pick up Sonic shaking him, hoping it would wake him up. "Come on Sonic wake up, we need you right now!" Honey shouted at the out cold hedgehog's face, but didn't work. "I didn't want to this, but he leaves me no choices." Honey said determine, beginning to slap Sonic's face multiple times."Wake up you! Wake up!" Honey said continuing to slap Sonic's face, but still didn't work.

"Man, he's really out cold isn't he?" Honey said to Tails. "That's nothing, try waking him up in morning. Here, let me give it a try." Tails said, getting close to Sonic. "Alright, here goes nothin." Tails said cracking his knuckles. "SONIC, HALF-LIFE 3 HAS BEEN CONFIRM!" Tails shouted at Sonic.

Sonic immediately jump to his feet hearing what Tails said. "Really! Oh boy!" Sonic said in a tone of joy. "Sonic!" both Tails and Honey said in happiness as they both hugged the blue hedgehog, happy to see him awake. "Guys, why are you hugging me? Can't you see Half-Life 3 has been confirm." Sonic said looking at his two friends.

"Yeah about that Sonic, I lied." Tails said as he and Honey stopped hugging him. Sonic snapped his finger. "Darn, I knew it was too good to be true. Maybe someday." Sonic said hopefully. "Oww, why does my face hurt?" Sonic asked rubbing his face through his mask.

"Sorry about that Sonic, I was trying to wake you up by slapping you, while you were unconscious." Honey said. "Which leaves me a question, how did you became unconscious?" Tails asked. "Hold on Tails, let me just take off my mask to breathe a bit better." Sonic said taking off his mask, making both Honey and Tails surprise when they saw his face. "Sonic your face it's…." Honey said unable to finish her sentence. "What? Is there something on my face?" Sonic said touching his face.

"Sonic, you might want to look for yourself." Tails said sounding worry. Sonic quickly looked at a broken glass on the floor only to not see his reflection on it. "Why can't I see my reflection? Wait a minute, if I can't see my reflection, then that means I'm a a a….." Sonic quickly looked at Honey and Tails with surprise eyes.

"VAMPIRE!" Sonic said in dread. "No no no NO! When I said I wanted to be Batman, I didn't mean a Bat-Man." Sonic slammed his fist on the floor. "Come Sonic, it isn't so bad. Think of all the girls that want to date you now. I heard vampires are what girls are into these days " Honey said trying brighten up the mood. "Honey please don't joke about that. You know how much I hate those dumb movies and books." Sonic said annoyed.

"Tails, since I can't see my own reflection tell me, how do I look?" Sonic asking wanting to know his appearance. "Well where do I start? First, your eyes aren't emerald color anymore, there red. Second your ears are more pointy and I think your teeths are more sharper than before. Lastly your blue fur has become more pale blue." Tails said finishing describing Sonic's new look. "Great, first a werehog, now a vampire. What will I turn next?" Sonic sarcastically said. "Hey, it could have been worst, you could have been transform into a girl or something." Honey added in.

"Mary must of this done this to me." Sonic stated touching his face. "We heard about Bloody Mary when she attacked the festival." Tails said. "Was anyone hurt?" Sonic asked. "Me and Honey got almost everyone out safe, but unfortunately she manage to make some of the people into her vampire slave, as she calls them." Tails said causing Sonic to have a face of regret.

"I should have stop her when I had the chance." Sonic slammed his fist on the wall. "If only I could...ARG!" Sonic screamed as his head started to hurt. "Sonic what's wrong!?" Honey said worried for her friend. "My head! It hurts!" Sonic said in pain, grabbing his head.

"I see that you're finally awake." said a female voice in Sonic's head. "MARY!" Sonic said angrily. "Mary!? Where!?" Tails said as he and Honey looked around for any sign of her. "She's talking to me in my head." Sonic pointed out. "I'm talking to you telepathically, thats what I do to all my vampire slaves, but I see that you haven't fell into my full commands, at least not yet anyways hahaha." Mary laughed. "What are you talking about?" Sonic said loudly holding his head, listening carefully.

"You see Sonic, the reason you haven't become my vampire slave yet is because your free-will is strong. I have to say Sonic, you're just full of surprises. No matter though, when the sun rises after this night, all of your free will, will be mine forever. You might as well give up and join already. Your one of us now, so embrace your new life. It's wonderful. Ciao for now Sonic, I can't wait for you to serve me forever." Mary said, as she stopped talking to Sonic in his head.

"Tails, how long do we have until the sun rises?" Sonic asking his best friend. "In a few hours, why?" Tails wonder. "I have to beat Mary before the sun rises or I'll be like this forever." Sonic said. "I bet Mary is still at the festival grounds." Honey stated. Sonic then saw the silver cross on the floor.

"The silver cross, it's still here." Sonic picking up the silver cross. "What's with the cross Sonic?" Honey asked. "I'll tell you guys about it later." Sonic said, closely looking at the cross. "If I had to guess, Mary and her manbats tried to get rid of it but couldn't as it affected them badly." Sonic said looking at the cross.

"I'm surprise the cross hasn't have any effect on you Sonic." Honey said wondering. "Mary said that my free will was too strong to control, maybe thats why or maybe not. I don't know, but theres no time question it, I have to get rid of Mary with the cross." Sonic stated as all three of them started head to the center of town, where Mary is.

As all three of them were making their way to face Mary, Tails was doing a bit of research about Mary on his Miles Electric. "So Tails have you found any information about Mary that we need to know?" Sonic asked. "Yeah according to the archives that I found from Empire town's library website." Tails said, looking at his Miles Electric.

"Around the mid 1800's, Mary used to be a normal woman with a personality that made everyone want to be near her. Mary also loved to be around children, which made her into Empire town's babysitter. Mary was pretty much the hope and joy that made Empire town the place to be. She had a loving husband, who Mary loved very dearly. It was all good and well until one day, Mary caught a deadly disease that killed her husband and anyone that came in contact with her.

Because of that she was stripped from her babysitting duty in order to keep the kids away from her and was locked away from everyone. Mary didn't like that though, as it really devastated her life. So one day she escape, after being tired of being alone for so long, Mary wanted get her husband back, so she chanted a spell on her dead husband from a book she found, making him into a vampire and bit her so that they can be together, but in the progress it turn them both pure evil and started terrorizing Empire town for weeks, creating an army of manbats from the children.

All hope seem lost until a man created a silver cross to turn Mary back to human. However it turns out that was too late to change Mary back because he had the kill the vampire that bit Mary on the night she got bit. The only chance of peace was killing Mary's husband, putting Mary and her army into a deep slumber unable to make them to rest in peace, until the next bloodiest Moon appears would wake them up." Tails finally finishing Mary's backstory.

"That's gotta be harsh after going to through all that." Honey said sounding sorry for Mary. "Yeah." Sonic said looking at the cross on his hand. "But I got no choice, if I want to go back to normal and as well the people she bit, I have to get rid of her with this cross before the night ends." Sonic clenching his fist. "Remember Sonic, she's nothing but a empty shell of pure evil." Tails said to Sonic. "Gotcha." Sonic nodded.

"Guys look! We're here!" Honey said as Sonic and Tails looked at the direction Honey was pointing. What they saw was a once joyful area, now turn into a place of horror. They saw the manbats wrecking the place into pieces, just destroying anything they see in site. All the food stands and games, all wrecked. Then they saw Mary appear in front of them with bats around her whole body. "Well, looked who showed up. I say Sonic, that new look, works well on you, if I do say so myself." Mary said teasing him.

"Enough talk Mary, its time restore the peace you destroyed." Sonic said getting in his fighting position as well Honey and Tails. "Besides, I still have this!" Sonic pulled out the silver cross. "Grrr..that cross? How are you even holding it?" Mary said backing away. "I don't know, but I do know that I'm gonna beat you with it." Sonic said boldly putting on his Batman mask. "Well see about that, manbats attack them!" Mary demanded as a flock of manbats started to attack them.

"Meet the rest of the new army as well." Mary snapped her finger, unleashing her army of vampire slaves that were once people, coming behind her charging at Sonic and the gang. "Alright here they come, brace yourselves." Sonic said as he punch one of the manbats' face. "I got this!" Tails said, getting front of Sonic, spraying out a yellowish gas from the funnel from his proton pack, hitting the vampire slaves making them wail and scream in pain from the gas.

"Man Tails what did you put into that proton pack?" Sonic asked kicking off a manbat off of him. "While Mary attacked the festival, I grabbed some garlic from a nearby food stand and stuff them into my proton pack." Tails asked. "Good thinking Tails, Honey how are you holding up?" Sonic said as he knocked out another manbat.

"I'm fine, these guys are so predictable to fight. It's like they're not even trying at all." Honey said knocking out every manbat coming her way with her martial arts skills. "I can take them all at once if I want to." Honey said, not breaking a sweat.

Suddenly, Mary appeared behind Honey from the ground and grabbed her neck, catching her in surprise. "Let….me...GO!" Honey said struggling to get out of Mary's grip. "HONEY!" Sonic shouted seeing his cat friend in the hands of Mary. "Let her go, this is between you and me only!" Sonic shouted, charging through the army of manbats with his super boosts up to Mary.

"Don't move a another step, make another step and I'll do more than just bite her neck." Mary giving a warning. Sonic stopped dead in his tracked, leaving a distance between him and Mary. "Hmmmm..you know, I never tasted a cat's blood before." Mary said, looking at the struggling Honey with a evil grin of curiosity. Suddenly Mary grew a pair of large batwings from her back. "I guess I'm gonna soon find out hahahahaha" Mary said laughing in demon sound voice, flying off into the dark sky.

"NOOO!" Sonic shouted in anger, looking at Mary flying away, when a pair of bat wings appear on Sonic's back. "Woah! I hope this is a one kind of thing happening." Sonic said looking at his pair of batwings. "I can use these wings to get Honey back." Sonic said, starting flapping his wings making him fly.

"Tails, you handle the rest of the army, I gonna get Honey back from Mary before its too late." Sonic said to Tails who's spraying his garlic gas to the vampire slaves. "You got it, I can handle them, also nice wings by the way." Tails said, continuing to fight of the army.

Sonic nodded and then flew into the dark sky, hoping to catching up with Mary. It didn't take long for Sonic when he saw Mary with Honey still in her hands in the far distance in the sky thanks to his new vision. "There they are, don't worry Honey I'm coming." Sonic said, speeding up. Mary then saw Sonic flying behind her.

"So he's figured out one of his new abilities, let see him put it to the test then." Mary said. "I'm almost close to them." Sonic said. He was suddenly block by one manbats, who appeared in front of him catching him by surprise with more manbats appear in the sky. "Not these guys again." Sonic said in annoyance.

Sonic fought off them one by one, while blasting through, them each of them keep coming back for more. "I don't have time for this. I'll have to finishing this quick." Sonic said, unleashing huge loud sonic waves from his mouth making the manbats' screech in pain and fly away, making a clear path to Mary. "Cool, must come with the new vampire powers I have." Sonic said, impressed by one of his new powers.

"Mary! You got no where to fly away to!" Sonic shouted from behind her. Mary looked behind to see Sonic getting closer and closer and stopped flying. "Not so fast, one move and I'll take a bite out of all nine lives from this cat." Mary said holding out Honey, still trying to break free from Mary's grip. "Darn!" Sonic said, unable to do anything.

"What are you gonna do now hero, you can't do anything right now. Soon you'll be under my control when the sunrises and this whole town will get what they deserved." Mary said. Sonic then pulled out a batarang out of utility belt. "Ha you're gonna use that stupid toy of yours, it's not gonna do a thing." Mary mocked Sonic. Sonic then threw the batarang completely missing Mary.

"What was that? What kind of throw was that?" Mary said taunting. Sonic then had a smirk on his face. "Why are you smirking about?" Mary said confused. "I didn't miss at all." Sonic said. "What do you mean you didn't miss?" Mary said even more confused.

"That wasn't just a regular batarang, it was a remote control batarang!" Sonic said. "What!?" Mary said as the batarang come back hitting her straight in the face making her drop Honey, while screaming in pain. "SONIC I"M FALLING!" Honey shouted, falling from the sky. Sonic face palmed hearing this.

"HONEY USE YOUR WINGS TO GLIDE!" Sonic shouted back at Honey. "Oh yeah, I could do that." Honey said remembering, spreading out her wings from her back gliding back down to ground safely. "Sonic, aim for the heart, while you still have the chance! I'll go check on Tails!" Honey shouted.

Sonic gave Honey a nod and quickly tackled Mary with the cross in his hand making them descend from the sky at a high speed. Two were going at it as Sonic was trying to aim for the heart with the cross as Mary had a grip on Sonic's hands. Sonic then push off Mary off of him as he saw an opening. Sonic threw the cross, stabbing Mary straight on the heart.

"NOOOOO! I DON"T YOU KNOW WHAT THEY DID TO ME, THEY MADE ME INTO THIS!" Mary shouted in tears as her body hit the ground, while Sonic gently descended from the air with his batwings. "I'm sorry, so so sorry about what happen to you many years ago." Sonic said walking up to Mary who was screaming in pain as her body began to glow white.

"Now you can rest in peace." Sonic said, "NOOOOO!" Mary shouted as her body began to turn to dust leaving nothing but the silver cross on top of the dust. Sonic then saw some of the manbats coming his way to attack, but all of them turned to dust before they reached Sonic.

Sonic just stayed there looking at the pile of dust for what seemed like hours, until he heard a voice behind him. "SONIC!" shouted a familiar voice. Sonic turned around to see Honey and Tails coming his way. "Hey guys." Sonic said removing his Batman mask as the morning sun finally came up, slowly hitting his face.

"Sonic, your face is back to normal." Honey said pulling out a small mirror. Sonic looked at the mirror to see his face back to normal as well as his batwings are gone from his back. "Great, back to my good old self." Sonic said touching his own face. "Not only that, but all the people Mary bit are back to normal as well." Tails said. "Good to hear." Sonic said with a smile. "So I guess it's over then huh?" Honey asked looking at the pile of dust that was once Mary.

"Yeah, it's over." Sonic said walking up to the pile dust with the cross on top it. "So now what?" Honey asked. "Well theres only one thing left to do." Sonic said, picking up the cross from the ground, walking away with Honey and Tails following him.

The festival grounds

At the festival ground people were wondering what were they doing and why they smelled like garlic as they couldn't remember what happen. Sonic was telling how he knew about the event was gonna somehow happen and told Tails and Honey all about his encounter with Ruby. As Sonic, Tails, and Honey made their way through the garlic smelling crowd, they stumbled across Ms. Ruby's tent. They entered in the tent, only to see Ms. Ruby packing her stuff getting ready to leave. Ms. Ruby then spoke up as she saw Sonic and friends come in.

"Oh Sonic your back, I see that you have dealt with the problem." Ms. Ruby said happily. "Yeah I have, here's your cross back." Sonic said throwing it at Ms. Ruby, who caught it. "See, was I right or was I right." Ms. Ruby said proudly. Sonic however didn't really seem so happy making the place silence. "Why the long face Sonic?" Ruby asked the hedgehog.

"It bugs me that such bad things could happen to a good person like Mary." Sonic said still bother about Mary's past. "I heard about Bloody Mary when she attacked the festival." Ms. Ruby said breaking the silence. "Don't be down Sonic, because of you, she can now rest in peace with the people she loves. I'm sure she's thankful for it" Ms. Ruby said putting the silver cross back in the rusted case, making Sonic smile at the thought of Mary being with her love ones.

There was another silence until Ms. Ruby spoke up again. "Well, with that being said, I am now hungry." Ms. Ruby said rubbing her stomach. "Who's up for chipotle for breakfast? I'm buying." Ms. Ruby said getting her purse. "ALRIGHT!" Sonic and his friends cheered as they all exited out the tent. "Well it wasn't the best Halloween, but it was a memorable at least." Honey said to Sonic and Tails who laughed.

Sonic was the last one to leave the tent, as everyone was on their way to get food, something however caught Sonic's eye from behind making stay behind from the rest. What Sonic saw was woman who looked almost like Mary, but normal looking in the distance, giving him a smile.

"Thank you Sonic." said the woman to the blue hedgehog as she began to walk away with a man joining her who was holding her hand and some laughing children playing around them as they all vanished slowly in front of Sonic.

Sonic couldn't help but have a warm smile on his face looking at what he just saw for a moment. "Sonic, are you coming or what!?" Honey shouted to Sonic. Sonic then snapped back to reality. "Umm..yeah I'm coming!" Sonic said beginning to catch up with his friends, running through the nice cold autumn breeze.

The End.


End file.
